The Covenant Trek
by Laser Major
Summary: What happens when Voyager encounters a secret united civilization who was watching the universes potential beings grow. Is humanity ready to take their rightful claim or will the darkness take them back? I am not involving the Halo human characters but the aliens I will allow the Covenants past self be slightly AU and I will show a modest amount of darkness to Star-fleet. Like&Fav!


Hello everybody Laser Major here for a new story since you all hit that like button and smashed the comments so I am going for another round. Please favorite me for this story and give any suggestions for any more stories you wish to cross-over.

This LASER MAJOR: HQ GAVE GREEN PROCEED

Copy MAJOR: VTOL ON STANDBY

 _Star-date 013125.7:Captain's log; Voyager has finished a delivery of warp conduits to Star-base 62, we are still 40 years to the Sol system and we have 72.6% of warp-fuel left to make a 22 year jump, sadly even at impulse we will be late for Admiral Vin Midal's retirement ceremony on the Asteroid Colony Vekquia III. We are assigned by Star-base 62 to patrol a sector with vast Garden Worlds that is due for monthly scanning, the patrol will take an additional 2 years before taking course for home, meanwhile there is a new rumor around Star-fleet of a Ring sized object and misshapen purple_ _vessels 2 light-years from Vekquia III, Astronomic's has not found anything at the moment but Voyager wicomputers,on looking while doing routine_ scans.

Katheryn Janeway was in Holo-room 1 in the Renaissance Era writing her memoir's on parchment, the room of Leonardo Da Vince, her most awe inspiring maker. The parchment sound of being etched by feathered quill was soothing to Janeway, all that technology could break a person's sense of reality but Kathryn, she always played caution with her actions. But as Q warned her, 'Don't play a Q, only a God.', what was he talking about?  
As Kathryn was about to finish her ledger Chacotay called her in "Captain to the Bridge, scans are almost complete.", Kathryn sighed and responded "On my way." she beeped on the badge, "These patrol missions, way too long to scan.". Janeway stood up from her stool and walked out of the Holo-room.

*5 minutes later*

As Janeway entered the Bridge, Chacotay greeted her by saying "Great your here, Seven to Nine did a deep orbital scan on the planets in this region as we were almost finished with scans until, we found an anomaly in the north corner of Voyager return path." Lieutenant Tom Paris responded "If it is that rumor we heard about, then it will be either a new space-faring species or new technology stranded in space...again." he commented. "Easy Tom, we will see what the galaxy has to offer." as Captain Janeway made her way to her chair. "By the way, how far is the anomaly?" Janeway added. Harry Kim by Navigation responded "From Astrometric's calculations, about 45 minutes and 8 seconds at Warp 3." Captain Janeway smirked to respond "Engage."  
The Warp engines on Voyager hummed in 30% of power and pushed off to the anomaly. Hopefully Star-fleet won't suffer from another war from the 'Kirk incident' with Alivani, a new FTL species that joined the Galactic Union.

*45 minutes later*

"We are coming out of warp in 3...2...1...Now." said Harry Kim as Voyager exited the Blue shift-zone. Now in Vekquia III outer rim, Seven to Nine began all possible scans for the anomaly, as Lieutenant Commander Tuvok immediately began diagnosing any and all tactical assessments to Voyager, while Captain Kathryn Janeway was looking at the view-screen for the anomaly, she doubts it was the Borg Queen making another scam but Star-fleet always made the improbable decisions made probable.

Commander Chacotay quickly commented to Captain Janeway "Captain, before we exited warp-space for 0.378725 seconds, Seven-to-Nine locked on to a curious matter-energy signature and a four unknown FTL signatures bearing at impulse speed at 3:0, 8:1, 9:9, 4:0. *sigh* If it's that rumor we heard about then I hope that this civilization won't be like that Ferengi outpost that tried to con our warp engines." as Chacotay looks up from his PADD.  
"No need Chacotay, it is Voyager's and Star-fleet's Prime mission to seek out new space faring life and integrate them into the Galactic Union. Mainly Star-fleet, since the other factions demand to be the Top-tier faction in the Milky Way Galaxy, but we won't lose." Janeway replied at Chacotay.

"Seven-to-Nine to Captain Janeway," Kathryn's com beeped in and she responded. "Janeway here, report." "Captain, I have gotten imagery and coordinates for the unknown objects, displaying on screen now."

The bridge's view-screen showed the bridge crew a curious image of a ring-shaped object like the rumor stated, however zooming in the image revealed not to be a whole metal object but one with signs of plant life, why would anyone build this? There are colonies that Terra-form hostile planets that damages creatures around 70% humanoid, unless this was a species less that 64% humanoid DNA, they would be placed in 24% margin of non-humanoids in many fields, but Voyager needed to confirm these species before calling Star-fleet.

"Next image Seven, if not coordinates." Janeway commanded.

Another image showed on live-feed, showing four odd ships,one larger than the others, maybe a leader ship? All in royal purple and shaped in Betazed battle knife but with the handle much wider on the palm region. Yes, there were ships completely different from Star-fleet regulations and were quickly avoided with the 'you insult my culture, I will war on you' scenario, but this? what kind of culture would make a party of ships would make a fleet of ships be in a guard-line near the ring-like object, and if they can tell us what it's purpose is then Star-fleet will use every tactic to control the ring for their own benefit, if Kathryn Janeway has anything to prevent turned-agents of chaos.

"How soon will we establish contact with the new species?" Janeway asked to Tuvok.

Tuvok responded to the Captain "Approximately 32.4 seconds when we will establish contact with the new space faring fleet."

Kathryn Janeway looked at the view screen and said "Good, if they are hostile then do a quick layer scan of the ring and the ships. I do not want to invoke another culture."

"Captain!" Esign Paris said "Three of the smaller ships are powering their engines away from Voyager but the big ship is positioning in a guard formation. What do you got Tuvok?"

Tuvok looked at his console before returning his saying "Diagnostics are resulting in weapons charging at unknown power. However, eight smaller craft are exiting the ship's possible docking bay, and are heading towards the ring anomaly."

"Captain, the ship has denied our response. Permission to hail again?" Tuvok said.

"Accepted, and use 74% impulse speed toward the ship." Janeway commanded.

Ensign Harry Kim replied "Captain, message is coming from the leader ship, audio only."

"Put it through." Janeway said.

On the view-screen it show a yellow line on a black background, before any crewman could respond the line vibrated to words of an unknown language. "Nass vãlla 'contöise mår'varak bìllerakà." the message said. Janeway was confused by the language of the leader ship, it sounded vaguely reptilian, almost Voth-like but the Voth would never make ships like these, its not their style of scouting. Janeway needed to understand the unknown message and question the species on why are they guarding a ring. "Can we get the layer scan and the message finished in time?" Janeway asked the crew.

"Message is being decrypted as we speak, and Astrometrics is finishing the layer scan in 22 minutes and 12 seconds." Lieutenant Commander Tuvok responded to the Captain.

"Captain, message coming from the leader ship as well of the ship giving off unusual energy anomalies." Tuvok said to Captain Janeway.

"Is the message the same?" Kathryn asked. "No, the message in almost identical except for the new words. I shall play the message." Tuvok responded to the view screen and the message was translated to "Star-fleet ship, turn away from this object or 'nerreká' will 'tillört' your ship right away.". "Did you get the frequency of the message?" Janeway asked, "Yes, Captain with possible video view from Astrometrics finished layer scan."

"Relay the frequency to the ship and let me have a chat with their leader." Janeway commanded the bridge crew.

"Communications are relaying and veiw-screen is primed. Your move Captain Janeway." Paris said.

The view-screen beeped into submission and showed the Voyager crew not a single species ship but a grouping of species. One was a short, rough rigged, thick-limbed alien with a protruding cone on its back with a breathing appreciate of some sort on the creature's face, possibly the cone is some sort of breathing tank. Another was avian mixed with a rough reptilian snout on the face wearing some sort of tribal markings on the jaw-line, the crew were confused about the reptilian like spikes pushing through its armor, puberty perhaps? Then there were these centipede-like creatures crawling around and in the consoles of the species bridge. Tending, but what looked like helping the centipede creatures were two floating aliens with 8 to 13 tentacles each and having spiky and rough ringed shells that have a marrow-like funnel on the front facing the consoles, and that funnel supports a single eye that pushes and pulls itself into the funnel. However, Janeway was focused on the creature that had the perfect mix of a humanoid and reptilian body, along with its digitigrade-like legs that were a bit bendable to humanoid knees, it's hands gave a clear sign of being a teradactyl as it was commanding a short statured alien orders from it's four mandible segmented jaws. Janeway presumed that the multi-mandible creature was the captain of the ship. As Captain Janeway was about to speak, the alien captain turned in an aggressive manner and shouted "What have you done?! Your ship should have turned by now, but since you are blinded by your own nature I cannot allow you to return to port."

Janeway was confused but kept a stern face and replied "What do you mean 'What have you done.' . We were just curious of your ships, crew and the ring anomaly. We don't want any trouble as we took a quick scan of your ship and the ring and-"

"You scanned what?! Do you know how dangerous the results will have on your computers and the disease will already set in 20 hours right now." the alien captain said before covering one of its eyes with the teradactyl hands sighing in disbelief. "If we can purge the abomination before the 8th hour we can have a minor meeting about ourselves. Prepare the plasma array." the alien captain said to the avian creature, after that the view-screen was cut off.

The Voyager bridge crew were confused and a little intrigued of a grouping species guarding a potential research object in Federation space. Normally it would be a single species but a group? And what did they mean that Voyager caught an infection, if there was Voyager would be put in quarantine alert and the Doctor would find a solution that didn't kill people, along with "Prepare the plasma array" from that captain's orders means something?

"Tuvok, how long will it take to do a full diagnostic on Voyager?" Janeway asked Tuvok. "Approximately 4 hours and 35 minutes Captain, along with the Emergency Medical Hologram to preform a full-crew scan to locate the disease, which will take 2 hours and 25 minutes to finish." Lieutenant Commander Tuvok replied. "Good, that leaves us with one hour to have this 'minor' meeting with our new neighbors. I will head to Engineering to ration supply our power during the diagnostics, call me when we are done." as Janeway began walking to the turbo-lift.

*7 hours later*

"Tuvok, don't you think it's time to call the Captain for our results?" Tom said cheekily from his work station.

"Yes, but the timing is not ready for another 3 minutes and 15 seconds. I suggest you review your work before hostile intent come from the unknown vessel." Tuvok quipped back.

Before Tom Paris could counter Tuvok's play, Kathryn Janeway entered from the turbo-lift and said "I'm here, now lets do a quick review on what we learned. Tuvok, you first."

"From what I and Mr. Kim discovered, the composition of the alien vessel is made of an equally strong but light compound that could rival duranium in any field test. On weapons, the close analysis from the computer indicated a powerful mix of plasma-neutronium ballistics that could damage the hull from the ballistics but the plasma will be deflected. The engine of the ship is a potentially successful attempt of making a sub-light matter transfusion energy engine that was hypothesized engine by Cheif Engineer Susan Anterriò, a Ferengi/Human hybrid in the human year of 2122 in the Alpha Quadrant."

"Okay, so they are a collected species that have an armory that outmatches Voyager in single battle. What about the disease they mentioned? We can't head home and be a plague carrier the Federation home-world." said Janeway in a tongue in cheek formation.

"No we cannot Captain," said Voyager's EMH on a minor view-screen "but we can isolate the infection that has clinged on one of our crew, her name is ensign Komíko Uthame. She arrived in sick-bay 2 hours early before our deadline and the disease has been giving her unusual symptoms that no disease has given to the host."

Janeway walked a few feet closer to the small screen and asked "What are these symptoms?"

"Well, for one: rising nausea, temperature at 108 F°, necrotic growth spurts perturbing out of her scars from our last fight against the Kazon, and mild to rising insanity." the EMH said as it showed the ensign's body on the bio-bed. The crew was shocked as they saw Kamíko's body stapped the the bio-bed with reinforced duranium clamps, squealing and talking in barely understood words like "GET OUT YOU DAEMON!" or " OUT OF MY HEAD, MY BODY, MY RULES." the ensign's sanity was on the verge of collapse. The Voyager crew had to do something to prevent this infection, "Doctor, you said that something made this disease unusual, care to explain what it is?" Janeway asked the EMH.

"That's the thing, I have researched and studied the unusualit-ies of the disease, to put it in a way...its sentient." the EMH trying to give the most baffled look.

"So, we met parasitic forms that have semi-sentience." said Harry Kim.

"Yes, but this one disease though...it has such sentience that, it 'speaks' in poetic form. And it 'told' me that it would release the ensign if I, myself give in to the 'grandess' of it." the EMH giving an uncomfortable look.

"Well we-" Captain Janeway said before being interrupted by Tuvok "Captain, we have FTL readings coming from the unknown vessel." Janeway turned to Tuvok and said " Where are they going to?". Tuvok looked at the console once more before saying "Above Voyager, Captain."

As Tuvok told the bridge crew of the pinned location of the unknown vessel, the unknown vessel appeared on above Voyager from a blue-shift temporal portal. About 1 kilometer above Voyager, the bridge crew have received a message that passed through the security fields and have auto-translated in "Star-fleet ship, this is the responsible action that must be accepted. You have brought this 'disease' on your ship from scanning an artifact that predates all humanoid life and other life with it. Prepare to be cleansed." from the alien captain's voice.

"Shields up." Janeway commanded before Tuvok replied "Cannot Captain, something is jamming our deflection network and adaptation matrix. To be in truth, we may die in this final encounter with a grouping species.", as the crew were about to say their final farewells the unknown vessel fired an immediate beam of concentrated plasma onto Voyager, within seconds nearly all of Voyager's crew-members felt the un-natural stinging and over-whelming power of the neutral turned enemy ship that was harming the cre, screams of pain and annoyance could be heard every 10 meters as each and every Voyager crew fell on their sides and back from the plasma. The bridge crew were also feeling the plasma pain as soon as one by one, each fell unconscious; from Tuvok, to Harry, then Tom, after that ensign Arnold, Lucas, and Rosalind. Janeway was the last to feel the pain and slowly start to smell something of burning necrosis and tiny, possibly sub-conscious screams in her mind, Janeway was about to fall before giving a final word "AAAHHHHHH!" she said as Kathryn dozed off to the world of darkness.

*Unknown amount of time passed*

"-I don't care if you do not have access to the emergency medical supply, get the hytonic-metteka before the Klingon half-ling loses her respetory organs. Wort, Wort, Wort!" a voice said. Janeway couldn't pin what the voice was saying, it could be the unknown ship's crew but the language was a little confusing for the universal translator, Janeway was stirring into consciousness as her eyes tried to force themselves to look around and see the situation beforehand.

"Female awake! She trying to wake!" a high pitch voice screamed.

"Hold yourself young-one. Glands-that-spit, where is that oro'mophizine I called for the shipmaster's physiology?!" a reptilian voice boomed out.

Janeway didn't know what was happening, her eyes tried to open but all she felt was a prick on her skin, like someone was injecting something in her. As soon as Janeway though about the mysteriousness drug her eyes shot open and she felt a great rush of energy imbued in her, Kathryn jolted from her back to enter an awareness position but something with teradactyl-ine fingers were holding her down and saying "Calm yourself! Let the energy burn out for 5 more seconds." as Janeway cooperated when she started to see one of the unknown vessel's crew push her down as she saw his four mandible hybrid face of a human and reptilian, however he skin color was much whiter than the captain's deep-blue skin, along with his armor that had much more pale-diamond color than the the captain's sky-blue with red lining color sceam.

When Janeway started to feel all that extra energy flow away, then she turned to the mysterious being and though to herself about making first-contact with this being that saved her life. "*ugh* That was a bit stronger than my morning coffee, but I think it was better than nothing. Now who are you and why did you save me?" Captain Kathryn Janeway said in her most professional appeal.

The being stared at Janeway through with its cold, hot-sulfur colored, beady eyes as it stood a good 7 inches over her before replying "I am Raláám val Houdiim, 1st medical officer of the _Fire Over Shadow_ **,** and the reason for saving you and your people was from that accused abomination one of your people carried. My Shipmaster's orders, not me. Now follow 322nd security officer Jil-jap to the holding area were the rest of your crew is being held, I will tell Shipmaster Umè Voodañî about your recovery." it said as it pulled out a one-third circular purple disk from its back, it pushed a button near the slightly bulging palm-print and the one-third disk flowed a trans yellow-orange color from the top portion of the piece. Janeway was shocked to see an incredibly well designed technology if not for the color-sceam to be pcolor, she wondered if that device is better in which field the Tri-corder would rival in, but for now Janeway had to see if her crew was alive and healthy. She turned her head to the right and saw a small statured creature with the same kind of tank but it was colored in orange as well as the armor it wore, however the being had no mouth-mask and wore nasal tubing above its sharp, jagged, yellow-talc teeth, the creature had small beady eyes as the medical officer had save her but the eye color was more sapphire-blue the yellow. Maybe she could learn more about the creature's people and this ship when she gets to talk to the captain.

Kathryn Janeway walked to the short statured creature and said "Hello Mr. Jil-jap, Mr. Houdiim said that your job is to escort me to the holding area of my crew, may I ask you a few things while we walk?" in her persuasive voice.

The small stoutly alien looked up at Janeway with an odd-look she couldn't understand yet said "Okay female, I will tell you a few things about the many races here, but four-jaws told me about the other males and females. Only four-hundred meter walk to holding cells. You do dump, I do blap-blap." the creature turned a little sideways left to reveal a odd gun, it looked like a green Romulan disruptor but with thicker hand-gaurd and vent cover near the top handle of the gun.

"Okay Mr. Jil-jap, I won't do stupid things. Me and my crew are scientific-explorers who want to integrate space faring species and connect then into the United Federation of Planets. And please, call me Kathryn Janeway." Janeway said to the small creature. "...Jay-way is better for me, you take it?" Jil-jap said.

Kathryn usually didn't like the names other people called her besides those with similarity to her own name, so Kathryn nodded at the given name as to form a bond with this being.

"Bye four-jaws, take care of incoming male and females" Jil-jap said with laughter behind his voice. Then Janeway and Jil-jap walked through an automatic-double door and turned right.

*Janeway and Jil-jap walking 40 meters to their designation*

"So you are saying that the Shanghelli recruited your people in order to help faster production of projects and mineral excavation even though you have not made FTL drives to search the void." Janeway said in surprise.

Jil-jap replied to her "Yeah, and even without the recruitment Unggoy would have celebrated 1st year fast-light-travel and colonization of over 100 planets a Human mouth ago."

Janeway was surprised of a species that could adapt at impossible learning speeds rivaling that of a Vulcan, and to skip from an nomadic age to the stone age in less than 450 years, well given that the Unggoy home-world was a rough mountainous terrain called Balaho. Although Janeway did get to understand the personalities of each species:

The Unggoy being a prime candidate for Federation research and development for teaching new minds, but you have to overcome their child-like talk and actions to make them cooperative.

The Kig-Yar being excellent scouts and strong hit-and-run soldiers that will make the Klingon's watch their step when fighting the Federation, though even now they are a separate species of three and do pirate raids to any unfortunate colony.

The Huragok the true-embodiment of biological computers, the Federation had made attempts to create a biological computer that could be exploited for their own gains. But the Huragok was a species under protection of the group of collected species, Jil-jap refused to tell the name of the group but he said that their previous name was the Covenant, a group dedicated to protect and worship the ring anomalies from a race older than all races and were the first bipedal race with true sentience.

The Lekgolo, the centipede-like creatures Janeway saw on the unknowns bridge were an a non-sentient species that were 'feeding' on the technology of the ancient race that made the rings, when the group discovered the Lekgolo, the creatures was 'sabotaging' the groups equipment when in fact it was enhancing the equipment to 350-500% peak efficiency and data capacity. Knowing what to do with the Lekgolo, the group allowed the new species into the group to be its technical and 'heavy' hitting reserve unit, Janeway couldn't understand what 'heavy' hitting reserve unit meant but Jil-jap said if the Shipmaster gave the orders to know the species here, he would allow it.

When Janeway asked about the Shipmaster and his species, Jil-jap said the only thing he is allowed to say of the Shipmaster "Don't insult him of his ship's purpose.", as for species, Jil-jap gave a brief talk of his people being the co-founders of the 'Covenant' and are the prime influence of honor to the later species.

As Janeway and Jil-jap talked about themselves and their people, mainly on the Shipmaster's people since Jil-jap said they hacked through the security levels with ease and they have all the information in every public and private terminal on Voyager. Jil-jap said they have walked 280-meters to the holding cells that were keeping her crew, Janeway saw a four-meter high nigh-circular purple door about 75-meters and counting away.

When Captain Janeway and 322nd Security Officer Jil-jap reached to the purple door to the holding cells, he walked to the left of the giant door and popped open a panel revealing a terminal, almost similar to the terminal of early 22nd century Federation tech, as Jil-jap beeped a few buttons on the wall-console before putting the wall cover back. Within one second the door began to open from a doubled layered sliding-side doors, in the moment Janeway was taken in (mentally) from the view of the holding cell section. The section was easily a 2 kilometer long, possibly 40 meter wide sector with ascending ramps to each minor-level of one cell above the other and seeing some of her crewmen in the cells behind a barely visible plasma barrier, there were were around 40 armed Sanghelli guards watching and patrolling the cells that held Voyager's crew.  
Jil-jap walked Janeway to an available cell and responded to a nearby guard "Cell 32-3, 322-L.S.C. Jil-jap Open.", within that statement the guard soldered his rifle and turned to the small terminal, beeping a few buttons the barrier shut down and the guard grunted Janeway to enter, with no choice but to comply, Janeway entered the cell and the barrier turned on.

"Great, now how am I going to talk to anyone of this ship?" Janeway said. "That Captain, is not an implausible statement." said a voice from the right corner, as Janeway turned her head she saw Tuvok, Neelix, and Tom in that corner. "Well, now that you are here. I want to know what has happened to everyone?" Janeway commanded to her crew.

"Well, for one of many, we questioned why are we in these cells?, what is their purpose near the ring-artifact?, do they have any ill-intentions to Star-fleet? But they refused to answer our questions and said 'Only by command of the Shipmaster we will allow open options.', not also that but the vent above us is laced with a type of plasma barrier Tuvok cannot identify." said Tom.

"Is that true?" said Janeway. "Yes Captain, even thought we thought we discovered every type of plasma, apparently these collected species have created some type of plasma that could intrigue researchers." said Tuvok. Janeway looked above and saw in the center of the ceiling a grated hatch with grey outer-lining in where was active lights. "Let me guess, one of you tried to pry the hatch off." she said, "Yes Captain, I had Neelix give me a lift and the moment I touched it it, the grate sent an emergency-shock to me and the guard warned us that the hatch is set to stun two times, third puts us in the medical-bay on this ship, or what is called by them 'Healer-dock'." Tom said as he show his slightly redden hands.

Janeway showed a little bit of annoyance to the cell's design,then said"Don't worry Tom, we will find a way out of this ship and demand answers of what is happening to our family and friends.", "Um, Captain, I think that question is a little out of context." Neelix said.

Kathryn did not know what her Moral Officer was talking about until she turned to the entrance to see one of the multi-jawed alien guards were standing at the door controls before speaking roughly "Needed at the bridge, your 'Captain' only.", as Janeway looked at the others she could guess what they each were thinking; Neelix: nervous of the fate of Kathryn and the crew for being miserably beaten by a collective species, Tom Paris: always focused on exploiting things for the grandness of Voyager and mankind, all managing to be calm and tolerant like the Academy taught him, Tuvok: no one could understand Vulcan mental state but after the years she worked with her best tactical officer, he is always curious of unknown objects yet will allow that knowledge remain unknown. Right now Janeway needed to help her crew by talking with the leader of this ship and answering what's happening on that ring anomaly.

Janeway walked to the cell guard and said "Alright then, but I want to make sure no one gets hurt in these cells.", the guard looks sternly at her after responding "Their wounds, their plans; not ours.", the guard waits for Janeway to exit the cell as the guard closed the cell as she is outside. Janeway gives one last brave look to her crew as she walks with the guard to the bridge.

*A long walk to the Ship-master's bridge*

Captain Kathryn Janeway and the cell guard entered the bridge head to the front end of what looked liked navigation sector on Voyager. Janeway was mentally astonished by how the bridge being so focused and controlled, there were many beings she was briefed on, as they were on work; the consoles the collected species has were closely-resembled _Enterprise_ 's console functions, however, if Federation wanted to integrate these species into the Galactic Union, they have to abide to Federation laws.

Captain Janeway looked around the alien bridge to see who was in command and said "Who is in charge?". Before-long a platinum-like armored reptilian says "You are in his present view," as he climbs into a two(2) meter high chair and looked at Janeway. "You have many questions and I can only give what am I allowed to give."

*Cliff-hanger*

 **Now that was a good introduction in my view, but what do you all think? Since I will be creating more drafts and it will be you if you want to continue this story. If we can get 50 or more follows or favs, I will put in new chapters in roughly under or above a week, so that you guys can say 'I WANT MOAR!' so comment if you want to see more.**

THIS IS LASER MAJOR: STANDBY FOR DROP OFF

COPY MAJOR: HANGER IS OPEN AND GEAR DROP


End file.
